


Królicze uszy

by patusinka



Series: CASTIEL-KRÓLICZEK [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejne z moich tłumaczeń :) Link do oryginału poniżej.</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/973872</p>
            </blockquote>





	Królicze uszy

**Author's Note:**

Gniew Deana zaczynał powoli przechodzić z ponurego rozbawienia w zwyczajną wściekłość. Brzydki drewniany zegar wiszący na ścianie, który Cas znalazł dwa lata temu w sklepie z antykami i w którym się zakochał, pokazywał posępną godzinę 18.50, a każde głośne tyknięcie małej wskazówki podnosiło gniew Deana o kolejny stopień. Skrzyżowawszy ramiona i zacisnąwszy pięści zagapił się na swojego chłopaka siedzącego na kanapie z jakąś wymyślną książką w dłoni i zgrzytnął zębami. Chociaż Dean wiedział, że Cas był w pełni świadom napięcia, to jego ciemnowłosy towarzysz udawał, że nie odczuwał tego śmiercionośnego spojrzenia wypalającego mu właśnie dziurę z boku głowy.  
To było głupie. Cała kłótnia była głupia, ale Deanowi kończył się czas i musiał nakłonić Casa do przebrania się.  
Przyjęcie zaczynało się o 20.00 i Dean musiał zrobić dobre wrażenie, jeśli chciał mieć jakąś nadzieję na awans, na jaki w BMW tak ciężko pracował. Castiel wiedział, jakie to było dla niego ważne, a jednak siedział na sofie wyłącznie w za wielkiej bluzie Deana z kapturem (zazwyczaj uwielbiał go w tym widzieć), ponieważ uważał, że Dean zapomniał o jego urodzinach.  
Nie zapomniał. Prawdę mówiąc zaplanował wielką imprezę-niespodziankę w domu po przyjęciu, z balonami i tortem, a nawet cholernym dmuchanym zamkiem, co było prawdopodobnie bardziej dla niego, niż dla Casa, ale wciąż… nie zapomniał. Jednak nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać. Planowanie tego, ukrywanie się i kłamanie zajęło mu tygodnie, a on nie zamierzał pozwolić, by jego wysiłek poszedł na marne.  
Ale, gdy czas uciekał, zaczął rozmyślać, że chyba będzie musiał, skoro Cas nie zamierzał się ugiąć. Dean nie spodziewał się, że Castiel poczuje się tak zraniony, gdy udał, że zapomniał o jego urodzinach. Nie do tego stopnia, by się nietypowo i dziecinnie nadąć, tupać i trzaskać drzwiami.  
Dean mlasnął językiem.  
\- Więc po prostu każesz mi to przegapić?  
Castiel przewrócił stronę i nie podniósł wzroku znad tekstu.  
\- Jak już wcześniej mówiłem, Dean, możesz iść. Nie zatrzymuję cię.  
\- Cas, ja cię tam potrzebuję!  
\- Niezbyt dbam o to, czego potrzebujesz – wymamrotał Castiel.  
Dean zacisnął szczękę i wstał, a jego cieniutka jak wafel cierpliwość właśnie zmieniła się w proch.  
\- Przestań pierdolić i ubieraj się! – wrzasnął.  
Te wielkie, niemożliwie niebieskie oczy zwęziły się. Castiel zmierzył go wzrokiem.  
\- Nie – warknął.  
\- Cas, przysięgam na Boga, jeśli nie zabierzesz tyłka na górę i nie założysz czegoś innego, to powiem Samowi, co zrobiliśmy w jego kuchni ostatnim razem, kiedy go nie było.  
Castiel rozchylił różowe usta, a Dean nie mógł powstrzymać zadowolonego wyszczerzu na twarzy.  
\- Zamierzasz mnie szantażować? – wykrzyknął Cas.  
\- Jeśli się nie ruszysz? Tak.  
Minęła minuta gapienia się – Castiel usiłował wybadać, czy Dean naprawdę by to zrobił, a Dean posłał mu milczące „tak, do licha, zrobiłbym” – zanim jego chłopak zatrzasnął książkę.  
\- Dobra – powiedział.  
Gdy tylko Cas pomaszerował na górę, Dean odetchnął i sprawdził godzinę.  
19.06.  
W porządku.  
Mieli czas. W porządku, naprawdę mieli czas.  
Dean krążył po pokoju, zamartwiając się, czy ruch na drogach nie będzie problemem i czy garnitur mu się nie pogniótł, kiedy usłyszał znajome kroki Casa na schodach.  
Podniósł wzrok i szczęka mu opadła.  
Cas przebrał się za królika, czy też, mówiąc dokładniej, za zdzirowatego króliczka. Nie było tam dość ubrania, aby faktycznie nazwać to kostiumem. Wielkie, zwisające uszy wystawały mu z grzywy ciemnych włosów, a jego jędrny tyłeczek opinały ciasne, różowe szorty z puchatym króliczym ogonkiem przyczepionym z tyłu. Był to strój, jaki Dean kupił mu w ramach żartu. Cas nigdy go nie założył, a Dean nigdy mu nie powiedział, że myślał, iż Castiel wyglądałby w nim seksownie.  
I miał rację. Wyglądał tak, że tylko go rżnąć.  
Widząc niewielki zadowolony uśmiech Casa Dean szybko zamknął usta i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, posyłając swemu chłopakowi własny uśmiech, szeroki i wilczy.  
\- Cas, gdybym był tobą… to bym tego nie założył.  
\- Czemu? – rumieniec rozkwitający Castielowi na policzkach w niczym nie złagodził jego uporu. – Kazałeś mi założyć coś innego… - Cas zaczerwienił się bardziej i wydawało się wkurzać go to, że nad tym nie panował. Zacisnął mocno usta. - …więc założyłem coś innego.  
Dean uniósł brew i przeciągnął spojrzeniem po ustach swego chłopaka, jego gardle, po nagiej piersi i brzuchu, aż do rozciągniętego, cienkiego materiału, podkreślającego mu miękkiego fiuta.  
Castiel zawiercił się pod tym spojrzeniem i cofnął się o krok. Chociaż wyglądał wspaniale, to zawsze był niepewny swego ciała, dlatego też Dean zachwycił się tym, że miał on odwagę założyć ten króliczy strój, chociaż chciał go tym wkurzyć.  
\- Pójdziemy? – zapytał Castiel z fałszywą pewnością siebie.  
Dean wyszczerzył się i podszedł bliżej.  
\- Chcesz iść w tym stroju? – gdyby to było coś choćby nieznacznie mniej ważne, niż przyjęcie, Dean trzymałby go za słowo i zmusiłby go do pójścia tak ubranym. Niestety, aż nazbyt ważne było to, żeby nie spieprzył.  
Castiel odsunął się, wyglądając niepewnie.  
\- T-tak – przełknął głośno, a Dean podążył wzrokiem za tym ruchem, podchodząc bliżej. – Co w tym złego? Martwisz się, że twojemu szefowi się – przełknął znowu – się nie spodoba?  
\- Och, nie – powiedział Dean, obniżając głos aż do pomruku, kiedy był już o parę kroków dalej – myślę, że wszyscy będą zachwyceni. Martwię się, że na przyjęciu nie będziesz w stanie siedzieć po tym, jak już zerżnę cię do bólu.  
Szybki wdech Castiela posłał w ciało Deana strzałę gorąca.  
Jego chłopak wycofał się pod ścianę.  
\- Dean, ja wciąż jestem zły – ostrzegł Cas, jak gdyby to mogło go powstrzymać.  
Dean zakradł się bliżej, opierając rękę o ścianę obok głowy Castiela.  
\- No, nie wiem, Cas, jak dla mnie wyglądasz na całkiem napalonego – powiedział i pogładził bardzo gorące i bardzo wyraźnie sztywniejące wybrzuszenie w różowych szortach swojego chłopaka.  
Castiel sapnął, a rumieniec z policzków zaczął mu się rozlewać na szyi i piersi.  
\- Dean… - szepnął, oddychając ciężko, kiedy odległość między nimi zmniejszyła się.  
Powiódłszy nosem po jego gardle, Dean wciągnął w nozdrza znajomy zapach swego chłopaka, a jego bolący już fiut zadrżał.  
\- Mmm, tak, Cas? – zapytał, pocierając mocniej.  
\- Ja… ja… o Boże…  
Dean powiódł ustami wzdłuż obojczyka Castiela.  
\- Tak?  
Ku jego ogromnemu zdumieniu Cas zanurkował mu pod ramieniem i uciekł za sofę, unosząc ręce.  
\- Dean – wysapał. – Jestem zły… - wypuścił powietrze – um… na ciebie.  
Szok wywołany tym, że Cas faktycznie przed nim uciekł, przetrwał tylko chwilę.  
\- Jesteś zły – oświadczył Dean sceptycznie.  
\- Tak – powiedział Castiel, różowiejąc.  
\- Więc… nie chcesz, abym zerżnął cię tak mocno, że zaczniesz krzyczeć? Nie chcesz mojego grubego fiuta w swoim tyłku?  
Jego chłopak odetchnął nierówno i nie odpowiedział.  
Wskutek milczenia Castiela wilczy uśmiech Deana powrócił i mężczyzna spojrzał na erekcję Casa tam, gdzie ciasny, różowy materiał napinał się, by ją okryć. Ruszył się, by obejść kanapę, ale Castiel drgnął w przeciwną stronę.  
Dean zatrzymał się.  
\- Znowu będziesz próbował uciekać?  
Jego chłopak nic nie powiedział, ale wyraźnie o to błagał, i Dean zaczął się nagle zastanawiać, czy nie była to jego fantazja erotyczna. Dean już wcześniej pytał, czy tamten nie chciał czegoś spróbować, ale Castiel zawsze się rumienił i mówił „nie”.  
A potem przypomniał sobie, że to właśnie Cas jako pierwszy zażartował sobie z kostiumu króliczka, kiedy przeszli obok niego w seks-shopie, do odwiedzenia którego Dean go namówił.  
Ha, kto by pomyślał? Cas chciał, by polować na niego jak na króliczka. Cóż, w takim razie mógł też sobie jak króliczek poskakać na jego fiucie.  
Oparł się o oparcie kanapy i z łatwością je przeskoczył, zaskakując Castiela, który zaczął uciekać, ale Dean był za szybki; złapał go w talii i przerzucił sobie przez ramię; Castiel krzyknął zszokowany, kiedy ruszyli w górę po schodach.  
\- Dean! Puść mnie!  
\- Jeszcze nie – powiedział Dean. – Myślę, że najpierw zerżnę cię do utraty rozumu, potem cię ubiorę, żebyś ładnie wyglądał, a po przyjęciu cię puszczę.  
\- Nie jestem ja-akąś… lalką, którą możesz się bawić!  
\- Masz rację. Nie jesteś lalką, ale jesteś mój, a ja… - rzucił Castiela na łóżko; chłopak podskoczył na materacu raz i padł do tyłu na ręce, rozsuwając nogi, królicze uszy wisiały mu krzywo - …chcę się z tobą bawić – skończył Dean, wpełznąwszy mu między nogi, po czym pocałował go mocno.  
Castiel natychmiast posłuchał, dysząc i jęcząc mu w usta, objął go nogami w talii i przyciągnął go bliżej.  
Wiedział. Castiel chciał tego cały czas.  
Dean uderzył ręką w komódkę po prawej i wymacał lubrykant, który, jak wiedział, leżał w środku. Ręce Castiela były wszędzie, palce wkręcały się w ubrania i włosy Deana, a usta otwierały się szeroko, aby bezlitośnie wsunąć w niego język.  
Dean, nie przerywając pocałunku, wycisnął sobie żel na palce i bezceremonialnie zdarł szorty z Castiela lewą ręką, zaś prawą wcisnął dwa palce prosto w dziurkę swojego chłopaka.  
Castiel krzyknął i wbił mu paznokcie w ramię.  
Dean naparł w ciasny żar i patrzył na zarumienioną, spoconą twarz Castiela, kiedy wspólnie oddychali gorącym, wilgotnym powietrzem, a on szukał tego miejsca w środku, które sprawiało, że jego chłopak całym ciałem rzucał się z rozkoszy. Kiedy zaś je znalazł, Castiel go nie rozczarował. Jęknął głośno i zmiażdżył mu usta, gryząc je i liżąc i kołysząc się na palcach Deana.  
To był najostrzejszy seks, jaki kiedykolwiek uprawiali, i ciało Deana płonęło. Prawie stracił panowanie nad sobą i na pewno nigdy by tak krótko nie przygotowywał Castiela, gdyby nie dał się tak bardzo porwać chwili i gdyby ta potrzeba w jego ciele nie była tak potężna.  
Dean rozpiął sobie pasek i szarpnął zamek w dół, i zanim Cas (albo nawet on) się zorientował, jednym ostrym pchnięciem wdarł się w chłopaka. Nie miał nawet pewności, kto wrzasnął. Wiedział tylko, że to było niewiarygodne. To była ekstaza. Cas był tak ciasny i gorący, że wszelkie wyższe funkcje umysłowe Deana zniknęły.  
Ledwo dając Casowi szansę na odetchnięcie Dean wbił się w niego, za mocno pchając biodrami, wiedział o tym, ale nie mógł przestać. Cas prężył się pod nim, napotykając jego pchnięcia swoimi.  
Koszula smokingu lepiła mu się do spoconych pleców, Cas miał wilgotne, różowe usta, niebieskie oczy przymknięte i pociemniałe, i patrzył na niego z miłością i pożądaniem. Dean i całe jego ciało mógł tylko krzyczeć „więcej!”  
Ugiął biodra i wbił się w Casa tak mocno, że jego chłopak musiał się przytrzymać ramy łóżka, aby w nią nie uderzyć.  
\- Dean! Ja zaraz… o Boże… mocniej! – krzyknął Cas.  
\- Kurwa – zaklął Dean, podłożył ramiona pod plecy Castiela, zacisnął mu dłonie na barkach i pchnął ostatni raz, po którym Castiel krzyknął zduszonym głosem, a Dean zalał mu tyłek swoją spermą.  
Stęknął, rzucając biodrami, po czym opuścił głowę ma ramię Casa, dysząc ciężko. Czuł lepką wilgoć nasienia Casa na swoim brzuchu, kiedy się wysuwał.  
\- Hej – szepnął i szturchnął chłopaka nosem, by tamten otwarł oczy. Kiedy się tak stało, Dean się wyszczerzył. – Cóż, to było coś nowego… - zmarszczył się, kiedy Cas nie zareagował. – Wciąż jesteś na mnie wściekły? – wymruczał Dean, gładząc go po zarośniętej szczęce, a potem pocałował w kącik ust. – Bo mi się to nie podoba.  
Castiel westchnął.  
\- Dean, nie jestem wściekły. Po prostu chciałbym, żebyś pamiętał o moich urodzinach.  
Dean uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wynagrodzę ci to.  
Mając dziesięć minut w zapasie obaj byli już ubrani i gotowi do wyjścia. Właśnie schodzili na dół, kiedy z hukiem otwarły się drzwi i przez próg wmaszerował Sam oraz z tuzin innych ludzi, obładowani pudełkami i prezentami.  
\- Dobra, Dean powiedział, żeby rozstawić wszystko na tyle, więc zabierzcie piwo do kuchni i pamiętajcie, że to ma być niespodzianka. Więc żadnych balonów przy… - zamarł w miejscu, kiedy ujrzał Deana i Casa znieruchomiałych na schodach. – Och… um… Cas… niespodzianka!  
Casowi rozjaśniły się oczy, a Dean walnął się w czoło.


End file.
